Less Than Three Minutes
by Aevitas
Summary: Klavier has grown up with Franziska and Edgeworth in Germany. Now, Franziska is having trouble coping with Edgeworth's disappearance after AA1, and Klavier finally decides to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all~

This is my first time posting fanfiction for any fandom, so I'm a bit nervous, and don't know if I'm any good at it lol. So please, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

**Less Than Three Minutes**

Rating: G

Status: Complete

Pairing: Depending on how you look at it, Edgeworth x Franziska, with one-sided Klavier x Franziska (very subtle hints of these relationships, they're meant for you to interpret how you want with them)

Spoilers: JFA, minor spoilers for AJ

Author's Notes: I initially used Konrad, the name used in the European version, but I will explain this too in time.

Summary: Franziska is having trouble coping with Edgeworth's disappearance after AA1, and Klavier finally decides to do something about it.

_Explanation: Ok, this part might end up to be a bit long-winded, but this was an idea that's been stuck in my head for quite some time now. I was thinking of the idea that Klavier growing up with Edgeworth and Franziska in Germany would be too adorable not to write about (see picture above). I've had a bunch of suggestions in my head how they would interact, but I had to get this particular story out because it's been bugging me like no tomorrow. In my mind, these ideas answer a lot of questions I had while playing the games, which I will mention after posting part 2. If people show enough interest, maybe I'll go back and write more stories about their childhood memories, but right now, I have to get to the idea that inspired this title and the ending that I planned for this fic. Everything will make sense in time. This story also won't be that long, so bear with me as I post the first part and see if I'm on the right track with my writing style and whatnot. Part 2 will most likely be the last part. Also, I drew some pictures to accompany this story, which can be found in the Court Records Forums under Aevitas' Stories of Doom.  
_

_ They're not meant to be perfect or colored or anything, just some doodling to give a better imagery of how I pictured these three (so please don't criticize how they don't look accurate.. I just spit them out using no references whatsoever. It was meant to be fast!) If you want to see my actually completed works, click on my signature. Ok.. on with the fic!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he had realized it, two years had passed since he had been under the tutelage of Miles Edgeworth. His own father being a reputable prosecutor, it was only natural that he would seek out Von Karma to keep the distracted boy in line. Konrad couldn't help it if the study material was boring. If schoolwork was more challenging, perhaps he would pay more attention. That was one of the reasons why he liked learning from Miles. He quickly understood that Konrad needed more of a challenge, and invited him to read through some of his own textbooks, which was quite a feat, as it was material suited for students nine years older. The young boy was skeptical at first, but Miles made the proposition as if it was a daily occurrence, which for him it was. Naturally, a boy growing up in the Von Karma household must be accustomed to excellence.

As time passed, Konrad enjoyed spending the study time with Miles, and saw him almost as an older brother, even though sometimes he could afford to loosen up a bit. In every study session, while he sported that stuffy cravat, Konrad would sit slouched in his chair, tie undone, dress shirt untucked, his blond hair ruffled, but listening intently to his lesson. Miles never raised an objection to his state of attire, and Konrad was grateful. In that respect, he wished his own older brother could be so tolerable. Before he knew it, Konrad was visiting the Von Karma mansion even on days when he wasn't scheduled for a lesson. There was something about Miles' passion that set him apart from the others studying law that he liked; the fire in his eyes, the playful smile on his lips that revealed he knew things other people didn't know, the desire for justice. This was what brought him to the driveway of the Von Karma mansion as he watched Miles Edgeworth step into a limousine and ride off to start his career in America. Even though he had talked about his home country on several occasions, he didn't think the day would come that he would actually go back.

Disheartened, Konrad then looked over at the girl standing next to him, the other companion he had come to spend time with in the Von Karma household. Franziska was two years older than him, but was nearly the same height. She was introduced to him as the child prodigy, the heir to the Von Karma legacy in law, who would regularly study with Miles ahead of her own classroom's curriculum. Needless to say, Konrad enjoyed trying to keep up with her, but each time he thought he was getting close, he would notice her pushing forward even more, her eyes always on Miles. And now, with him gone, her eyes seemed empty.

Konrad tried to look at Franziska now, her perfectly combed hair drooped over her downcast face. The perfectly pressed blouse she wore barely made a wrinkle as her hands formed into fists at her side.

"...Franziska? Are you okay?" Konrad inquired as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. The girl didn't acknowledge it at all and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Hmmph. Why wouldn't I be okay? That foolish fool was only holding me back from my studies anyway. He may have lived under the Von Karma principles but his foolish ideals won't get him very far.." Franziska paused for a moment, as if coming to a sudden decision. "..Which is why I'm going to prove it to him."

Konrad blinked in confusion at this sudden declaration. "How do you plan to do that?"

Franziska flicked her blue hair back over her shoulder as she stated with more confidence, "How? I'm going to become a prosecutor of course. I know almost all of Miles Edgeworth's study material by heart, so it should be easy passing the bar exam. I mean.. if even a fool like him can do it.."

Konrad nodded slowly, making sure he understood. "That's great Franziska, you'll definitely be prepared by the time your classmates even catch a glimpse of the senior textbooks."

Turning her head sharply at him, he realized somehow he had made a mistake. "I'm not talking about in a few years, Konrad Gavin. I'm talking about now."

At the mention of this, Konrad's eyes widened. "What?! But Franziska, you're only thirteen! How are you going to survive in a courtroom of people more than ten years older than you?"

Again, she wasn't looking at him. Franziska's eyes lingered down the road which Miles' vehicle had disappeared into. "That's not going to stop a Von Karma. A Von Karma is perfect, child or adult. And besides, I refuse to let that fool get ahead of me in my career! I will surpass him as a prosecutor, and prove that his ideologies are for the weak!"

Konrad was stunned at her resolve. He certainly noticed the unspoken rivalry between Franziska and Miles during his visits. There was an indescribable pressure on the two of them to excel in the world of law, and it seemed at times Herr Von Karma would even encourage the behavior. Constantly butting heads, yet at times there was a silent and understood cooperation as well. It was like they were opponents in an ongoing game, and yet they realized they were all each other had in the world. Plus, he was fairly certain they cared for each other greatly, even with his limited eleven years of life experience. This relationship - this drive that pushed the both of them forward - baffled Konrad, which also kept him fascinated with the pair and he never had to worry about being bored with them around. With Miles gone now though, he felt there was only one thing for him to do.

Scratching the back of his head, Konrad sighed bemusedly as he tapped the ground with his shoe. "Heh.. spoken like a true Von Karma, ja?" He then looked up at his companion, and a teasing smile slowly formed on his lips. "I guess I have no choice but to support you then. But don't think I'll be happy about being left behind either. From now on, I'm going to work even harder so I can join the both of you in the world of law."

All Franziska could do in response was return his smile with a smirk of her own. "Hmmph, do whatever you like." Konrad smiled a bit at this, hoping it would raise both of their spirits a bit.

"Well then," the boy suggested, "we're not going to get any closer to that bar exam from just sulking around in the driveway. Let's take a look at some of those textbooks, ja?" Honestly, studying was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment, but if it would distract Franziska for a bit..

"...Right. I was going to suggest that, you fool." Turning on her heel, Franziska slowly walked back toward the Von Karma mansion. Konrad couldn't be sure, but he swore he saw her wipe something from her face. Could it be..? Impossible, Von Karmas never cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years came and went. Konrad found himself handling a Worcester tea cup filled with Earl Grey as he comfortably sat in the lounge of the Von Karma household. This wasn't exactly his idea of having fun, but since the companion with which he had come to spend increasing amounts of time with indulged his more rambunctious pastimes, he could spare an occasional afternoon doing something more "proper," as she liked to describe it. He looked at Franziska now, and couldn't help but smile. She had grown considerably since entering the working world, both physically and mentally. The working clothes she wore now added more to the illusion that she was in fact a grown woman, despite the fact she was still only seventeen. Now keeping her hair trimmed, she carried an air of expertise in her field and continued to show less and less hesitation in court. Konrad was apprehensive at first, as he knew that her fellow law officials initially gave her a hard time because of her age. This promptly changed however when Herr Von Karma caught wind of the situation and presented her with a whip; it worked surprisingly well. Frankly, Konrad was amazed that such a thing would be permitted in the courtroom, but no one dared stand up to possibly to one of the leading symbols of justice and perfection. The soon-to-be lawyer was slightly jealous that she had such an influential father. While his own father certainly had a reputation, there was certainly no way that he would have the leverage to pull something like that off. He could barely control Konrad's older brother from becoming a defense attorney.

The teenager snapped back to attention when Franziska asked about his brother. "So how is Kristoph Gavin doing in America?" She gently sipped her tea as she waited for a response.

"Oh, pretty good I guess. He's just starting his own law firm right now. He doesn't like to talk about his life too much lately though.. not since he lost the girlfriend he dated in college. He must've taken the break-up pretty hard, as he hadn't been the same since." Konrad took that moment to look down into the reflection in his tea and think about his brother. It was true that Kristoph was a bit unusual sometimes. He was the same age as Miles and they used to chat casually as classmates when they were all still in school, but for some reason Miles just didn't get close to him. Some vibes he exhibited just weren't compatible he supposed. But it was strange, even for Kristoph, to distance himself from his own brother, as they used to be really close. Maybe if he went to America too, where he could be close by him,...

Konrad immediately shook his head. Since when was he so serious? He decided to change the subject, before they BOTH started brooding over things they currently couldn't change. "So yeah, you remember how I told you I was getting into music? I think I might actually do it! I mean, I've been practicing my guitar a lot and my grades in school are still good. I think I might actually be one of those crazy people who can hold down two careers!" Grinning enthusiastically, he watched as Franziska formed the predictable smirk on her lips.

"Hah! Don't be a fool, Konrad Gavin! You're probably the only person in the world who would care about upholding justice AND becoming a celebrity at the same time!"

"That's where you're wrong! I've actually been chatting online with this guy who plays the guitar and wants to be on the police force too! We have a lot of things in common, and the more we talk about it, the more we wanna do it! Hell who knows, we might actually start a band together!" To be more specific, he had overheard this boy practicing his guitar in his open garage while he was visiting Kristoph in America. They took a liking to each other and exchanged e-mails to keep in touch. Eventually, the online conversations also turned into online jam sessions through webcam and microphone. Oh, the wonders of modern technology. Konrad knew that Franziska would think they had a foolish plan, but it was one of the things he liked about her. Their time together had made him comfortable enough to say anything he wanted around her without feeling embarrassed or self-conscious, and likewise she could say anything without worrying about stepping on any toes. He supposed some of the Von Karma ambition and tough skin might have rubbed off on him too.

He observed again as Franziska took another sip of tea, no doubt trying to hide her amusement behind her cup. "Well,... you're both fools. I'd like to see you propose that to Miles Edgeworth the next time he returns to Germany. He would probably find it just as impractical as I do." Franziska's eyes flickered at her own mention of Miles' name. It was obvious to Konrad that she still thought about him a lot, even though he only came home once or twice a year to visit. It seemed that every time he came back, he looked.. older, more weary. The fifteen-year-old surmised that perhaps that was partially why he wanted to get into an additional career besides law. He refused to let that world steal away his youth, and music is the best way to keep in touch with the soul. At the same time though, he couldn't deny that part of him was inspired by Miles' example to fight for justice. Besides that, being a musician AND a crimefighter would be fucking awesome.

Konrad's bright eyes softened for a moment at the memories they shared before Miles left Germany. Yeah.. it would be great to see him again, and watch him beat some sense into him about getting into a rock band.

"I'd like to see him try to stop me!" Konrad puffed his chest out a little bit in confidence, ready to take on the now classified Demon Prosecutor. That name still puzzled him somewhat, as it didn't seem to fit Miles at all. "So, when's the next time he's comin--"

As if on cue, Franziska's cell phone rang on the coffee table. Picking it up, her face projected a quizzical look as the caller ID displayed an international number. She immediately hit the receive button to take the call. "Good afternoon, Chief Prosecutor. You must realize that in Germany, I would not be in the office, so this must be an urgent matter."

Konrad watched in worry as Franziska's eyes grew wider in shock, even though she was trying her best to keep a steady voice on the phone. He was ready to jump up if by some chance, she dropped the tea cup in her other hand. "Oh..but.. has it really been confirmed--.. T-That's impossible!... I see. Thank you for informing me." Franziska promptly hung up, but refused to speak afterward, not trusting what she would say or do. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, and Konrad didn't know if he should speak, or wait for her to initiate. Finally, she managed to utter somehow with what strength she had to say it:

"..Miles Edgeworth committed suicide."

The boy immediately felt the same heaviness that she felt. How was that possible? This man who stood up for what was right, who tied them all together up until now,.. how could he be..?? Konrad refused to believe it, but what could he do? He looked over at Franziska. She managed to pull herself together after her father was tried for murder, but now this...

She continued to describe the situation to Konrad, how they didn't find a body, but only an ambiguous note that didn't give any reasons for his actions. The more she spoke, the more they realized that his death couldn't be proven. But if he wasn't dead, where the hell did he go?

Konrad then stood up in determination. "Well, that means there's a really good chance he's not dead then right? Miles wasn't so weak that he would--"

"Miles Edgeworth is NOT dead," Franziska interjected as she also stood from the couch in protest. "This foolish evidence uncovered by the police is insufficient to confirm that. And I know Miles Edgeworth. He wouldn't... he wouldn't dare.." She trembled despite herself. Konrad could tell that just imagining the thought that Miles would leave her alone in this world was a scary thought for her, even though they hadn't seen each other too often over the years. He realized then that there was something that she held onto that gave her the strength to accomplish what she had up until now, whether he was absent from her world or not.

Seeing her in this vulnerable state was especially foreign to the boy, and he was at a loss what to do. Konrad looked at her, painfully trying to hold what was left of her composure together. Her fists were balled up so tightly they were turning white, her eyes were now squeezed shut trying to hold back tears. It pained him to see her suffer so much. What could he do?

Hesitantly, the young man approached her, and gingerly wrapped his arms around the prosecutor. She didn't move, but he could feel her relax a little bit. Konrad held her tighter, as if she would slip away from him any minute and leave him all alone in the world. Franziska didn't complain, nor did she reciprocate the embrace. She merely rested her head against his broad shoulders, relieved to have something to lean on, but had no reserve strength to do anything else. Then for the second time in his life, Konrad saw her tears fall. Pretending not to notice, he stood perfectly still, knowing he would be there for her as long as she needed. A few minutes later, he could hear Franziska gathering the strength to muffle something into his shirt. "The fool...s- such a foolish fool...he promised.."

-------------------------------------------------

Konrad arrived home that night late, and mentally exhausted. He saw that Franziska was fit to go to bed properly, and then was reassured they were still scheduled for a study session for his exam that week. Entering the comforts of his humble bedroom, he flipped on the computer monitor while he went to change. He passed by his electric guitar and wondered if it would help him relax a bit before sleeping, but decided he wasn't in the mood for anything creative to flow out of him that night. At that moment, he heard a familiar ring from his online messenger, _"SharkRiffs has sent you a message._" His American guitar-playing friend. After finishing up putting on his t-shirt and boxers, Konrad slipped into his desk chair and began to type.

_SharkRiffs: Hey man._

_Klavier: Hey Daryan, sup._

_SharkRiffs: just got back from school... man i need to loosen up. u up for a jam session?_

_Klavier: maybe another time. Got something on my mind._

_SharkRiffs: sounds kinda serious. u wanna talk about it?_

_Klavier: You remember that dude who tutored me a few years back?_

_SharkRiffs: ya_

_Klavier: cops said he committed suicide in LA.. left a note and disappeared_

_SharkRiffs: oh shit.. HE'S the same guy?! He's all over the news here!_

_Klavier: ja.. they didn't find a body though so i dunno what the hell to think_

_SharkRiffs: dude.. sorry to hear that_

_Klavier: ja.. he was kinda like a brother to me. I can't imagine what fran is feeling right now._

_SharkRiffs: Franziska? Wow, so the crazy chick who whips everyone in court does have a soft side lol_

_Klavier: .. I told you about that?_

_SharkRiffs: meh.. anyone who keeps their eyes and ears open about international law knows about the Von Karma Crazies lol_

_Klavier: Lol fine.. but don't call her crazy ok? There's much more to her than that._

_SharkRiffs: Hahaha man if i didn't know any better, i'd have thought you had a thing for her_

_Klavier: ".._

_SharkRiffs: wait.. ya mean you do???_

_Klavier: i dunno man.. i just know right now i wanna help her, but dunno how._

_SharkRiffs: whatever you say, loverboy. Maybe u should write her a song or something to cheer her up. u always wanted to try and girls love that shit ;)_

_Klavier: err.. maybe. I'll keep thinkin on that lol_

_SharkRiffs: Just sayin that strong emotions usually inspire writers to make good stuff.. or some shit like that._

_Klavier: Lol sure w/e.. anyway I'm gonna go crash now. Maybe we'll jam tomorrow._

_SharkRiffs: Ya man. laterz_

_-- Klavier has signed out. --  
_

Konrad leaned back in his chair, thinking about his mentor. Miles Edgeworth.. where did he go? As worried as he was about the whereabouts of the Demon Prosecutor, the last thoughts in his head before drifting off to sleep were the muffled sobs of a teenage girl who had grown up too fast, and still feeling the warm tears soaked into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Konrad! Hey Konrad!" A young seventeen-year-old girl with shoulder-length chestnut brown hair chased after a tall young man with styled blond hair, wandering down the school hallway looking like he had somewhere to go. Finally reaching him with short breath, the boy turned around and his eyes lit up with recognition of the girl before him.

"Ah, good afternoon Aarika. Please remember, I'll be going to America some day, and I will be using my new name from now on. I'm trying to get used to it, so please try to address me by that name?" He flashed one of his irresistibly adorable smiles at the suddenly timid girl.

"Oh... alright... uhmm... Klavier." The name would certainly seem odd to anyone who knew German, but his American friend Daryan insisted on it. They had finally agreed on a plan for the German prosecutor-to-be to fly to America after he graduated, but according to Daryan, he should change his name. "No one here really knows German, and no one thinks Konrad is a cool name. If you wanna get recognized in a band, especially if you're the lead singer, you gotta get a sexy name that makes girls climb all over ya. Trust me, Klavier suits you better." Taking his friend's advice, he now was dedicated to bringing their band to life, even if he were to change his name to suit his new lifestyle.

"Thanks," Klavier smiled appreciatively, "So are you prepared for the final exams, Aarika?"

"Umm.. well.. yes,.. well that was what I was coming to ask you about. Some of us are heading to the library together to study for the next one on Thursday. I.. I mean, we.. were just wondering if you would like to join us? I mean.. you did so well on the last exam.. and it would be a great help if you came.." The poor girl's face was starting to redden to an embarrassing level, as she stared at the floor, hoping to hide it.

Trying to set her at ease, Klavier patted her shoulder. "I really do appreciate the invite, but I already have plans to meet with someone."

Aarika looked up at him with a knowing look on her face. ".. to see Franziska Von Karma, right?"

"Ja," Klavier simply stated, knowing the reaction he would get. Franziska hadn't exactly made the best impression on people when she was still studying at their school. There were often times she lost her temper with her peers or used her family name to express her "superiority" to her schoolmates. The students who knew her when she left in the 8th grade to take the bar exam made sure that even newcomers would know who she was. Her name appearing in the news didn't help either when she started winning cases in court. Franziska obviously did not have many friends, or even allies. But the ones who tried, Klavier thought to himself, saw someone very different underneath that exterior...

As Klavier began to walk away, Aarika hesitantly posed the question everyone wanted to ask him for quite some time now. "Umm, if you don't mind my asking, why do you continue to spend time with her? You don't seem anything like her at all. I mean, well, unlike her, you get along with everyone, and you're friendly and care about other people...and it seems you two don't have much in common looking at your lifestyles..."

Klavier then turned back to her with a smile she hadn't seen on his face before. It was almost sad, yet it held a secret that refused to enlighten her any time soon. "I'm afraid it's a complicated matter, Aarika. All I can say is, I see her for who she really is." At this, he continued his pace down the school steps, leaving a bewildered Aarika behind.

Reaching into his shirt pocket for his sunglasses, he looked up at the sky, speaking to no one in particular. _Because people who seem very different on the surface can indeed be kindred spirits at the core._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Klavier stood in the driveway of the Von Karma Manor with a new determination for what he arrived to do. A year had passed since the announcement of Miles' disappearance, and Franziska seemed to have grown numb to the fact. On many occasions, he prompted her to go look for him. They had the leads, they knew about his cases with Phoenix Wright and the clashes with Chief Damon Gant, and former Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye would do anything to help them. Despite all that she refused, saying she was needed at work and "couldn't afford to waste time foolishly hunting for some foolish fool." But Klavier knew it was more than that, as he could see that there was a faint glimmer of fear in her eyes every time the topic was brought up. The prosecutor was afraid of what she would find if she dared to do something about it. It was more fitting it seemed to stay in Germany and simply wonder where Miles Edgeworth was and what he was doing, assuming that he was indeed alive. And even if Franziska COULD somehow find him, Klavier would wonder if she would have the strength to ask him for answers: why he disappeared, and why he wouldn't even tell the closest people to him what his intentions were. The boy was as curious as anyone else, but Franziska most definitely should be the first person to know. And that's what this visit was about today.

Already expecting him, the butler opened the front door and greeted the frequent visitor, nearly the only visitor, that came to the Von Karma manor anymore after the departure of Miles Edgeworth and the sentencing of Manfred Von Karma. Franziska was waiting for him in the parlor, wearing a white buttoned shirt and comfortable, knee-length capris. Klavier gracefully walked in, quickly pecking Franziska on the cheek. She had since grown accustomed to Klavier behaving so comfortably around her, even though she never made any move to return a gesture so intimate. He himself didn't know why he continued to be open with her, but deep down, he liked to think that she secretly welcomed it but was too afraid to lose her self-acclaimed Von Karma composure to admit it.

Rather than commenting on the gesture, Franziska playfully poked at his sunglasses while maintaining a composed face. "Honestly, Konrad Gavin. Do you have a reason for wearing sunglasses indoors?"

Laughing, Klavier removed them from his face and placed them back in his shirt pocket. "Sorry Fran, guess I forgot I had them on. And didn't I tell you to call me Klavier from now on?"

"I refuse to call you by that foolish name. Just because some foolish American told you to do so doesn't mean you have to oblige all because of your foolish dream to start a band."

The young man playfully shrugged it off. "Eh, I didn't like the name Konrad anyway. Sounds too stuffy for me. Besides, a band member should have a more musical sounding name right?"

"..you don't play the piano*."

"Minor technicality," Klavier shrugged again, "but it'll probably attract more fans nonetheless, you'll see."

"Foolish fangirls who will swoon at your exotic European get-up you mean," Franziska smirked, obviously seeing through his intentions.

He had to laugh at that, as he most definitely couldn't deny it. "So, you won another case today, Franziska?" began Klavier on another topic, as he seated himself in one of the chairs at the table.

"Hmmph, of course. I wouldn't accept anything less of myself. I assume you also received the highest grade on your last exam?" Franziska queried in turn, as she waved for the maid to fetch their beverages.

"Of course. I had the perfect tutor." Klavier smiled appreciatively at her. Despite the growing demand on Franziska, she always managed to find time to ensure Klavier had the perfect grasp on the material he needed to be able to even compete on the same level as she did in law.

"Excellent. That's good news to hear," Franziska nodded in approval as their beverages arrived. The maid returned, setting down a try with a teapot of Darjeeling and a bottle of Radler beer. Ever since Klavier became of legal drinking age, she permitted him to indulge in alcoholic beverages once in a while in her home. "And the sooner you become a prosecutor," she started as she poured her cup of tea, "the sooner you'll realize how foolish your American dream is."

_This would be the best time as any_, Klavier thought to himself. "I'm really serious about getting this to happen, Fran. If changing my name wasn't proof enough, there's also this." He reached into his shirt pocket past his sunglasses and pulled out a tiny music player. "I finally wrote my first song. It's not very long, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Daryan helped with the music too." Klavier smiled despite himself.

Franziska raised her eyebrow at this new piece of information, and set the tea cup to her lips. "You know I can't exactly share in this particular hobby of yours, Konrad Gavin, but I suppose I could be relieved that your writer's block has been lifted. It's been nearly a year, and if it had lasted any longer, I would have worried that it would interfere with your studies."

Here was the tricky part. "Yeah, I was hoping you would be the first one to listen to it actually. I'd like to get your opinion on it." For the first time in a while, Klavier felt nervous in Franziska's presence. There were many things he would be confident about no matter what he was criticized for, but his music was another story.

At this, the young prodigy set down her cup. "Me? Of all the people to ask, why me? I don't carry any interest in your genre of music, and there are plenty of classmates at school you could ask who would provide better feedback."

Klavier insistently tugged out Franziska's free hand and placed the music player into it. "Because the people at school can be superficial and say things just to win favor with me. You're the only one I can trust to say to my face what you really think. Please, Fran?"

Still uncertain, she picked up the headphones and gingerly placed them in her ears. "I can't make any promises, you know that right?"

Klavier inwardly sighed of relief and just smiled assuredly. "It's ok, just take a listen and don't worry about anything else." He nervously watched as she pressed the play button. As Franziska closed her eyes and listened to the introduction of the piano and guitar duet, Klavier thought back through his long nights of finding the right lyrics to write the song he wanted.. for her. He thought back to that day..

0:20..

_A tall, young man who mysteriously stirs your heart is going somewhere where you can't reach..._

Klavier's melodious voice fills Franziska's ears.

0:38...

_You can't understand why, and you want to follow,.. why has the one you relied on for strength suddenly left you weak?_

Franziska's eyes start to open in recognition.

0:54...

_He was always just within your grasp, only to go ahead of you, not waiting for you to catch him.._

Franziska's eyes sharpen even more.

1:37...

_Even so, you still try and press onward, because for some reason without this, the world is nothing.._

Franziska looks to the seated Klavier with a quizzical look on her face, as he slowly enjoys his beer.

1:58...

_But the desire, the passion, may yet still be unseen.._

Franziska's eyes unexplicably are starting to mist..

2:15...

_To face the idea of love at age thirteen._

As the instrumentals faded into silence, Franziska pulled out the headphones and stared at the title blinking on the player: "_Thirteen Years Hard Time for Love_." She turned to Klavier, obviously waiting for an explanation.

Klavier shifted a little awkwardly in his chair. "I... suck at thinking of song titles."

"Not that, you fool! What is the meaning of this? You wrote this song almost as if.. as if you were writing about me!" Franziska wasn't sure how to react to the words at all, mainly because they were how she had felt, but not certain if it was described in the way she would expect. She and Miles Edgeworth were rivals! She didn't care about him in such a way! But it didn't explain at all about her concern for his disappearance..

The young man looked down a bit sheepishly. "Well, you were a huge inspiration for it.."

Franziska turned her gaze to the music player and back to Klavier. "So.. what are you insinuating?? That.. Miles Edgeworth... I...." She couldn't bring herself to verbalize this foreign concept that she was taught not to familiarize herself with while growing up. How could she, a Von Karma, be so weak as to...

While she struggled with her inner monologue, Klavier couldn't help but smile. He knew she would have difficulty grasping this, but that was who she was. That was his Franziska. The woman he loved. Klavier took her hands into his and after a pause, made the decision. "Franziska.. go after him. You know it's what you want to do. Damn the logic of it all, it doesn't have to make sense."

Franziska looked down in some self-realization of how Klavier's mind works. ".. Like starting a law practice and rock band at the same time?" she weakly joked.

Chuckling, Klavier did have to agree it made sense. "Yes.. exactly."

The young prosecutor still didn't seem convinced. She stood up from her seat then and walked to the window, probably trying to picture how to even formulate such a plan to leave the country. Franziska turned back to Klavier, as if deciding to reveal an intimate secret about herself. "If... I do leave.. what of you?"

Klavier was taken aback at what she was asking. Part of the reason why she hadn't run off to scour the globe looking for the most important person in her life.. was him. He hadn't made the connection then, but he did now. If she disappeared back then, she would have been pulling the same stunt Miles did all those years ago, leaving the stragglers to run and catch up. Klavier didn't know what to say, but he was ever so happy of this hidden heart that the Von Karma heart seemed to bear under that hard exterior.

He smiled gently and assured her. "Don't worry about me. I'll be going to America soon, remember? All I have to do is finish my schooling here, so there isn't any point for you to wait around here. Go to America first. Go find this Phoenix Wright guy that he last went to court with. I heard they have a history together, so maybe he has an idea of where he's gone." Klavier looked at her with the most sincere eyes he could possibly show. "I mean it, Franziska. I'll be right behind you."

This seemed to satisfy her. Franziska then turned from the window, and approached Klavier, grabbing his torso and awkwardly wrapping her arms around him tightly. Stunned, Klavier almost forgot to react and quickly hugged her back, for fear that it was just an illusion. Almost as quickly as it began, she released him, slightly embarrassed and mumbled, "If you tell anyone about that, you would be a fool not to fear my whip the next time I see you."

Klavier nodded assuredly, "Don't worry Fran, your secrets have always been safe with me." After a brief pause, he felt brave enough to speak again. "You didn't answer my initial question though. How did you like the song?"

Not sure what to say, she turned her back to him, the tears inside her threatening to come out. "... It was adequate." That was good enough for Klavier, but what really convinced him the effort was worthwhile was when she turned back to him with those confused, misted eyes and mouthed a silent "thanks" before leaving the room.

At this point, it was obvious his visit was over. Klavier finished his beer and stood up to leave. Waving to the maid and butler on the way out, he mused over the power of music. With silent support, his efforts saw Franziska through four years. With words, his insistence fell on deaf ears for one year. But, add a soothing voice, and some keys and strings that are played just right, it could sway a heart in less than three minutes.

Now back outside, he put his sunglasses back on and looked back at the mansion. _Goodbye, Franziska, meine geheime Liebe_**, he said to himself. _I will see you again in the world of law._

~END~

-----------------------------------------------------

_Author's Notes:_

_*if I understand correctly, Klavier in German means "piano." Now I've heard that was why Klavier's name was changed in the European version because the name sounds ridiculous to them, so that was why I changed it in the story, but tried to make Klavier work in another way. Just because it's a mutual thing that I would feel weird calling a person Piano in English lol._

_- Radler is a mix of beer and lemonade that was originally made in Germany. I normally don't like beer but I LOVED drinking this when I was there for a visit. It's a very weak kind of beer with flavor so I figured it would've been something maybe Franziska would tolerate, and I really didn't want to write Klavier drinking tea again, since I felt like I had to get him to do something that was more his character. XD_

_About the song:_

_- The words I picked out weren't meant to be the real lyrics of the song, just the main feeling of them. I don't have the talent to write a tempo and lines that all work together to make an actual song. My intention was just to get the message across of what the lyrics were about. I hope it worked._

_- And yes, if you play through Apollo Justice, Klavier's debut song was indeed 2:15 and the title was indeed called "Thirteen Years Hard Time For Love." That was the inspiration for this whole fic. I remembered reading that line in the game and thinking, ".. That's a pretty lame title for a song. Hey! Franziska was 13 years old when Edgeworth left to prosecute in America.. IDEA!"_

_- There's also a weeee little discrepancy with the age difference between Klavier and Franziska. Strictly speaking, Klavier is two years younger than Franziska, but in the last part of the story, I made Klavier 17 while Franziska was supposed to be 18, when she appeared in JFA. Just imagine that Klavier has an early birthday and Franziska was yet to turn 19 that year.. or something.. XD_

_- According to Babelfish, "meine geheime Liebe" means "my secret love." Please correct me if it's wrong. ^^_

_- Again, you can interpret how the word "love" is used in any of these instances. I believe that there are many types of love, including those that just don't end up with people being in a relationship. There's the kind where someone wishes the best for another, or a strong familial bond, or some might say there's a love that makes people more than friends, but not quite lovers. You can kind of implement your own definition into this story however you want. Hope that makes sense.  
_

_Hope you guys enjoyed the story!_


End file.
